zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/When I Wake Up
<< Part 1 of Event 4 "Hello my son. You are very close to becoming mine again. Mate with the young little girl and come to me baby." A voice in the distance says. I begin to open my eyes. I can hear someone giving commands. I can't make it out clearly. Wait! Crap! "Joshua, Lorez, Hawkeye, get the bastard, he's just a kid." What seems to be a commander says. "Yes sir." A group of people reply. Damn, what happened? I can't even remember if I hit the ground after I walked off the city. Foot steps. They seem to be getting close to my position. What is this blood on me? Why is my blade bloody? "Found him." A voice says. Who is this guy? Where am I? I back flip as he begins firing a bow type weapon, but it's much more rapid. I must be in auto-pilot or something. I strike at his throat with my bloody hands. He falls down. He claws at my face, he turns blue, his movement is to a halt, he is dead. I get up to see other guys aiming their hand held bows. Something never before happens, everything around me slows down, but I don't. I jog and slash at the bastards guts. Everything catches up to me. They fall and bleed to death. I charge out to be greeted by more of the same soldiers, they all are wearing medium weight green armor, distributed by what seems to be the HCSFA (Hyrule Castle Special Forces Army). They bare green arm bands with a yellow triforce in the middle, something new. "Get the F**K OUT MY WAY!!!" a demonic voice emits from my mouth. They open fire. I'm back in control. Crap! What do I do? So many arrows, I can't avoid them! If only I could slow down the time like from before, but how! Damn it! My eyes shut. To late! Nooo!!!.......What the crap? I am unharmed? I open my eyes to see that everything has stopped. The arrows have froze! But the soldiers are unaffected by this stasis field. I can control this, but not very well, there is many objects with several different forces. It is very hard to neutralize them with a opposite force. It could be possible if I...grr....just need to push a little.....concentrate....Yes! The arrows launch right back at the soldiers! Many get hit by the arrows, others get injured. Though I have the opportunity to- "Well well well. Look what we have here, a little boy that knows some magic. Well, you may have stopped my forces Ty, but you won't beat me." That same annoying voice returns. "Come out Selene, you little bitch! Show yourself!" I angrily reply. "Aww, your get mad. How about we have a little "dirty" fun?" She ask as she appears in front of me, bending over to show me her breast. She's wearing something a street hooker would wear. She's mashing her breast together with her arms to maker her breast seem bigger. "Come on Ty, Andrea doesn't have to know. It'll be our dirty little secret." She moves up closer to me and grabs my...um..."Smith". She tries to move in for a kiss when a arrow flies right by, almost taking out her lips. We look the way the arrow originated. It was Andrea! "BACK THE F**K AWAY FROM MY HAMSTER!!!" She shouts. Hamster? Who? Me? Selene pushes me down and charges at Andrea. Andrea charges her Black Cat Heart. Andrea launches it at Selene, but she takes little affect. Selene strikes with her sword quickly. Andrea amazingly dodges the attack. I get up and pull out my blade. My energy charges. My blade becomes red. That rage is returning, I have a lust to kill. I activate Darkness. Selene kicks Andrea down. "Leave my kitty alone!!" I yell. I charge at Selene, slicing and thrusting at her. She gracefully dodges them all. I continue, trying to slash faster, but she moves quickly, dodging each move, not countering but blocking. She slashes back after I get another slash in. I manage to block it, but the amount of energy in it was strong to send me hurling at a tree. She slides right to me, and slashes across my chest. Blood splashes out. I tackle her down. She kicks me off of her and launches me in the air. I land hardly but get back up and run at her throwing more combinations. She just blocks and dodges them. It angers me even more. She slashes me again, this time in the stomach. Blood pumps out. She kicks me to the floor. "Time to end this!! I'll do what my ancestors couldn't!! Good bye Ty!!" Selene shouts as if the battle is over and she has won. She front flips up and comes at me for a down thrust. It can't end like this! "FREEZE!!!" I shout! She stops in mid air, point blank range for an attack. I charge up Orbital and throw it at her. She blast up into the sky. She begins falling down, so charge with my blade out and ready to strike, I launch off the ground and slash with what energy I have left. She tries to block with her Hylian Shield, but instead I break through it and slash her gut. "What the hell?...You bastard!!...Guh...I-i-i-i was so close to killing you! How could you have just stopped me in mid attack? This isn't over you bastard!!" Selene barely gets says. A bird come up and snatches her up. It flies off in the horizon. I look to where she was, a scroll lie there. I pick it up and look at it. Ahh! Pain in body!! The blood loss! Everything is getting dark...I can't keep my eyes open for much....longe... Part 3 of Event 4 >>